


Cinderella

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: One Moment in Time [2]
Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead AU - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Cinderella

_It seemed like an eternity between the time that the woman went back inside, until he came to the door. “Can I help you?” He asked, stepping out of the house. Something about her seemed familiar._  
  
You took a deep breath. “My name is Y/N Y/L/N. My mother’s name is Y/M/N. and… You’re my father.” You were visibly scared.  


_He looked at her in shock, he hasn’t heard that name in years! He put one hand on his hip as he began pacing, the other wiping over his face. He was completely silent, which terrified you. “You’re kidding, right? I have seen her in–”  
_

_“Almost 16 years. I turned 15 last week.” You told him.  
_

_His face went pale. Another kid? How would Lori take this? And Carl. “Wait, where’s your mother?”  
_

_“She has cancer. It’s terminal. So, she sent me here.” You told him, pulling your backpack mode towards the front and pulling out an envelope. “Said to give you this.”  
_

_The woman came back, looking between the two of you. “So, what’s going on?.” When Rick looked at her, she knew she wouldn’t like the answer._

* * *

It had been six weeks since your mother’s funeral. Rick had gone with you, while Lori refused, and Carl wanted to stay with her. Things were strained, especially with Judith on the way. Lori was 38 weeks pregnant, and you knew she hated you.

Sure, she acted decent when Rick was home, but he was a busy man. At the moment, you were walking through the front door, your backpack over your shoulder. “Where were you?!” Lori came out, yelling at you.

“I told you I had study group tonight. I told Rick, too.” You reminded her.

Her face was set, angry. “I told you that you are to come home right after school, and cook dinner.” You went to open your mouth, but the back of her hand cut you off, leaving a sting. “Rick will be home in half an hour. Get your ass in that kitchen and start cooking.”

Swallowing, you nodded as your eyes teared up. “I’ll get on that. I’m sorry, Mrs. Grimes.” You breathed. Rick was fine with you calling him that, but Lori? If you so much as thought as calling her that when he wasn’t home, you’d regret it. She’d give you some extra chore, or take something away.

“And you better do your homework.” She spat. She hated you, so she hoped you got a full ride out of her front door.

“Yes, Mrs. Grimes.” You agreed meekly.

* * *

Rick’s eyes lit up as he looked at you. “So, how was school today, guys?” He glanced to Carl, as well.

You gave him a small smile. “It was fine, thank you.” You told him, making him furrow his brows.

When you didn’t say anything more, Lori sipped her milk and smiled. “So, Carl is thinking of entering the science fair.” She told her husband, inwardly gloating at how Rick’s attention was so easily taken from you. And you knew, that you’d end up doing his project for him. “Sign ups are next week, I was hoping that you and him could sit down and think or a project.” Your eyes were downcast, but you felt her eyes on you for a split second. “A father son type project.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” He agreed, smiling. “Hey, Y/N/N, aren’t you pretty good at science?” Rick looked over at you. “Maybe the three of us can get some ice cream and make a stop at the library. “

You quickly shook your head. “No, that’s for the two of you.” Should you agree, it would just make life harder. “I’ll do some housework.”

“Y/N can keep me company. With Judith due soon and all.” Lori lied.

Rick smiled at that. “Good. I love my girls getting along.” He sounded so happy. “Now, if I could just get Y/N/N to call me ‘dad’.” Rick teased you, and you could just picture Lori tensing. She abhorred the idea. “By the way, Lori, this is excellent.” He complimented his wife, motioning to the pasta that you had made.

She grinned. “Thank you.” You felt sick to your stomach, wanting this to just all be over.


End file.
